Tu cabeza: Tu alma
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado desde que Mink decidió que, por el bien de todos, el alma de Aoba debe permanecer solamente en su cabeza, donde el podría protegerla del scrap.


**Tu cabeza; Tu alma.**

Estaba mirando el horizonte, hacia la cuidad casi completamente destrozada. Gente paseando como engendros sin alma, sin vida, sin absolutamente nada por lo que vivir. No obstante, fruncí el ceño con rabia. Toue estaba muerto hace algún tiempo. Sei había destruido todo rastro del intento de ese viejo, terminando su experimento en '_Platinum Jail'._

Aun así, el _Rhyme_ se había acabado. Pero las secuelas que dejo eran muy notorias y mortales _–en algunos casos-_ en sus jugadores, simplemente tenían las mentes corrompidas por esos ojos tan llamativos e hipnóticos que tanta diversión le había llegado a dar. Sin contar las voces de los sujetos pálidos que reventaron sus cerebros hasta solo tener una bola de materia gris sin ningún tipo de utilidad.

Realmente, no me importaba eso, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasara en _Midorijima_. Yo tenía lo único que necesitaba a mi lado, lo único que adoraba o deseaba que me acompañara por el resto de mi vida, además de la pulgosa ave de Tori.

"_Aoba_." Murmure.

Estreche con más fuerza su cabeza entre mis brazos, y apoye mi nariz sobre su cabello, imaginando absorber su aroma delicado, ya que no quedaba mas que una inmunda fragancia a muerto. Los revolví con mi nariz y suspire. Estaba sentado debajo de uno de los ventanales de la choza de hojalata donde me había quedado, en la cima de la isla, con una vista perfecta y panorámica de los suburbios.

Levante un poco su cabeza para acomodar mis piernas, las estire para que la sangre circulara por ellas. Los restos de sangre seca pegada a la tela gruesa y desgarrada de mi pantalón, se despean y caen al suelo en forma de diminutas motas. Con un suspiro me acomodó y levantó su cabeza hasta la altura de la mi ojos, cruzando nuestras miradas.

Sus ojos se enfocaban al frente con una mirada vacía, Su boca entre abierta tenía rastros leves de sangre seca. Su rostro pálido y sin color, sin una pizca de vida en él. Su garganta estaba morada por la sangre coagulada en su interior. Presione con una mano los moretones haciendo que el líquido purulento goteara a través de la garganta y cayera por los huesos de su columna hasta mi muñeca, ensuciando la única manga de mi sobre todo y parte de la esposa de hierro ya oxidada. No pude evitar arrugar la nariz con el olor putrefacto que despedía el líquido pastoso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que decidí conservarlo a mi lado de esta forma? ¿De liberarlo de su castigo y dejarlo libre? Ah…Todavía recuerdo cuando tome la mejor decisión de liberar a Aoba de ese encierro, en su mismo cuerpo. Alejarlo del _scrap_ de una vez por todas.

El circulo de fuego, la voz de Aoba. Sus gruñidos y el chillido de dolor de su cuerpo, a su vez el grito de libertad de su alma. Su cuerpo cayo inerte perdiéndose en algún lugar fúnebre y olvidado, mientras su hermosa y paciente cabeza se quedó a mi lado; Lo mantuve a mi lado.

Sonreí y mordí relajadamente su labio, con cuidado de no arrancar la carne podrida de su rostro. Me levante con mucho cuidado y camine hasta una nevera portátil llena de hielos y líquidos conservantes. Lo acomode con cuidado de no rasgar ninguna parte de su rostro.

Acaricie por última vez las delgadas fibras de su cabello azulado que, si estiraba demasiado, podrían salirse de su cuero cabelludo. Le di un último vistazo rápido.

"_Descansa, Aoba_" Susurre. Cerrando la tapa de nevera.

Tori me observaba desde la ventana, es una suerte para el que no tenga alma o sentimientos, o tendría que protegerlo con tanto entusiasmo como con el que protejo al pequeño Aoba.

"_¿Ya lo ha guardado por hoy?_" Su voz metálica resonó por la única habitación de la choza _"Las moscas están cerca. Debe oler asqueroso"_ Voló hasta mi hombro y se acomodó sentándose. Revolvió sus plumas rosadas, arrancando una y la acomodó detrás de mi oreja "_Se está pudriendo notoriamente_"

_"Su cuerpo se pudre"_ Conteste cubriendo la nevera con una campera gastada de color azul y blanco, sucia en el cuello con sangre_ "Su alma sigue exactamente igual que siempre; completamente viva"_

_"…Ya veo_"

Tori no dijo nada más, solo guardo silencio. Yo lo mire de reojo, porque era verdad que Aoba ya estaba en un estado avanzado de descomposición. Pero realmente siento un apego importante hacia él, algo que parece ser más que cariño.

Pero no algo importante, ¿Posesión? ¿Necesidad? Es obvio que no es algo tan inmundo como el amor, es algo más poderoso. Algo como dominación hacia su pequeña cabeza ulcerada. Después de todo, solo me pertenece a mí.

Su alma, su mente y su cuerpo me pertenecerán siempre y cuando su cabeza me pertenezca; por siempre.

_Fin_

* * *

**Nota de autor:** ¡Hola! Este es mi primer delirio de DRAMAtical Murders. Luego de haber jugado el juego (_**Con el parche en español**_) y el anime, primero el **anime**. Me gusto realmente y termine comprando _libretas y cositas como esas... Hasta un llaverito de Aoba. _

**Pero ya a lo que importa**, yo escribo sobre Dragon ball/Z (_Con un total de 61 de ese anime_) y nunca escribí sobre otra serie o videojuego, así que para mi es completamente **nuevo esto.** Espero les guste y espero haber podido adaptarme a la personalidad diferente de Mink.

º3º Besos


End file.
